Repair the broken soul
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Austin finds a sad girl named Ally and wants to help her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Repair the broken soul**

**Austin Carl Moon is a 27 year old guy who live in Miami, but he's been away to college in Boston for 3 years and now he's back home again. It's exactly 5 weeks and 2 days since he moved back.**

Now he work in a small pizza-place and lives in a nice apartment close to the zoo.

The past 5 days when he's walked by the comic-book store on the way home from work he's seen a girl with curly brown hair who sit outside, playing a very sad soft song on her Gibson SJ-200 acoustic guitar that looks like it's a treasured item for her. She also sing in a nice cute warm voice.

Her guitar seems to be the only thing of value she owns, cause her clothes are old, torn and really dirty.

She also has some dirt on her face like she hadn't had a shower in a long time.

Austin would guess that she is probably around the same age as he is.

"Awwww, she seem to be such a nice girl. A sweet cutie girlie like her shouldn't have to live on the street. How could a mom and dad leave a girl who's this cute?" thinks Austin every time he sees her.

Suddenly one day when he walk by the comic-book store after work as he always does, a sweet soft voice says in a low shy tone "Excuse me, sir..."

Austin turn around, surprised and also maybe a bit happy. The voice belong to the girl who sit there on the green park-bench with her guitar, just like any other day.

It's the first time Austin hear the girl speak a word outside of her singing.

"Yes, young lady. May I help you?" says Austin in a nice calm voice as the true gentleman he is.

"Uh, maybe..." says the girl. "Every day for some time I've seen you walk by here and I wonder if you could please, perhaps, just if that's okay, give me a bit of money. You see I'm a poor girl with no friends or family, no place to live and no job."

"Of course, sweetie. Here's a thousand dollars, you look like someone who needs it." says Austin in a friendly tone as he give the girl the money. "My name's Austin Moon by the way."

"I'm Allyson Britney Dawson, but I prefer to be known as just Ally Dawson." says the girl.

"Okay...nice to meet you Ally. Not that you have to tell me...since I'm a stranger to you and such, but why does a sweet girl like you live alone on the street?" says Austin.

"My dad was killed years ago in a gang-fight when I was a little 5 year old girlie and mom is an egocentric porn-bitch who doesn't love me and she lives in LA." says Ally.

Ally begin to cry.

"Awwww, poor Ally!" says Austin as he sit down next to Ally and try to comfort her.

"Thanks for being here with me, Austin! Sweet to have a nice person who care. Everyone else hate me cause I'm poor and shy and really insecure." says Ally.

"If so they don't see who you really are. You play the guitar really good and you have a very beautiful voice." says Austin.

"Awww, thanks!" says Ally. "My dad taught me everything I know about playing guitar. I miss him every day, cause he was awesome. He used to own this guitar. It's all I have left of him."

Ally is still crying.

"Awww, poor poor little Ally! Life has sure been far from easy for sweet cutie you. I have an idea, come live with me. You don't deserve such a sad life." says Austin.

Austin has no bad things on his mind. He just really care about Ally and wants to help her.

"Can I really live with you? Me and you aren't dating..." says Ally.

"No, we are not dating...I meant that I was asking you as a friend who care. Like I said, you deserve a good nice life." says Austin.

"Oh, okay...then I agree to live with you. Thanks soooo much, Austin Moon! You just saved me from my sadness and my weak life on the streets. Awwww!" says Ally.

"Come on, girlie. Not good to stay out here in the cold too long." says Austin.

Ally grab her guitar and the two walk together to Austin's apartment.

Later while they sit on the couch and talk, Ally gives Austin a kiss.

"I love you, Austin." says Ally with a cute smile.

"I love you too, Ally." says Austin.

"Awwww!" says Ally as she kiss Austin again.

Finally sweet girlie Ally's weak sad soul is no longer broken anymore. Now she has found a man who love her and care about her.

**The End.**


End file.
